Life?
by Crazy.With.a.UkeNaruto.Fetish
Summary: a weird Itanaru story kind of sad but well it have a happy ending! YAOI warning!


**Yeah, emm I know that I should update My family pride but chapter 4 is very hard to write and I kind of have no Idea what kind of dates the should go to so yeah! I will write this story It will be a one shot. **

**Me- well this will be Itanaru! And Yaoi! Because I want to! **

**Itachi- My Naru is a male this time! *smiles* **

***me and Naruto hug and look scary at Itachi's smile***

**Shika and Gaara- Well Jennifer don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Naruto's POV _

Itachi why don't you wake up, our children our lovely children are scared. Susano is quiet and he rarely talks any more, Karuma is sad always he does not let Kyuubi (his toy fox) go any more. And me Itachi your wife **(AN: we all know that Naruto is Itachi's wife even if he is a male.) **I are alone in the bed at night you don't come home and kiss me anymore and when I visits you on the hospital I cry my eyes out!

_Normal POV_

Itachi Uchiha have been in a coma for a month, Itachi Uchiha the president of the Uchiha Company and called the Ice king. Itachi Uchiha married to Naruto Uchiha and father to the two adopted sons Susano Uchiha and Karuma Uchiha 9 and 5 years old.

If you walked in to the hospital room of Itachi you would see a blond angel cry his eyes out over a handsome raven, a very sad sight and even more when to children are standing in the room both red heads.

_Naruto's POV_

Why are you not here with me? I and the children you should be here and take care of me like you promised when we got married. Itachi come back to me! Come back! I love you just like I did after our first date I love you Itachi you can't die!

I only go up on the mornings for the children If they weren't there I would stay in bed to Iruka or Kakashi dragged me out of bed, but I can't leave the children but Itachi this A LIFE without you. A life without you is not possible please Itachi just come back to me!

_Itachi's POV_

The peeping made my carzy. The noise would not stop, so I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was something I would never like to see again, Naruto crying by my side sobbing my name, I reached out for his cheek and sweep the tears away. But I failed because the minute he noticed that it was me who was comforting him he cried even more.

_Normal POV_

The morning sun shined over the little village outside Tokyo, a beautiful two stores House was for the first time in a month peaceful. The tree house with a wonderful magic garden, Nice kitchen, modern living room four bedroom and a home office was for the first time complete. Itachi was home the children slept inside there room without a fear that their father never will come home, and Naruto slept with Itachi for the first time in a month.

Itachi's dark eyes laid on the blond beside him, Naruto had missed him and he would not let anything like that happen again. Sasuke had called yesterday and told him how the company was going, and Itachi told Sasuke at when he would need a week just with the family and everybody understands.

_Itachi's POV_

I woke up with a warm body against my chest, when I looked down I saw my Naruto's beautiful golden locks. My Naruto had missed me very much and I didn't want to make him sad ever again.

I kissed his forehead and blue ocean eyes pierced in to mine, "God morning Love." My Voice was dark like always in the mornings. "Am I dreaming?" "No love I am home." I kissed him his taste of orange and chocolate flouted in too my mouth I felt him shiver. Oh my Naruto so cute you are.

"Daddy!" our youngest child Karuma jumped up in our bed, well then this morning sessions was destroyed. "Hello Karuma have you slept well?" "Yes Daddy because Mommy didn't cry himself to sleep!" I looked over at my beloved wife he was blushing and I understood that he had missed me so much!

**Time skip.**

* * *

My lovely Naruto, he was doing breakfast he was after all my wife, ohh I loved to call him my wife, he always protested before told me he was a man, hmm a women in a man's body that's closer to the truth! The kids had school today and I would be alone with my wife very nice *chuckle sadistically inside his head.*

When the kids had left for school Naruto and I went to the living room. "so what do my wife want to do today?" I looked over Naruto's face he had tears in his eyes. "Tachi I have missed you!" he launched himself in my lap and I welcomed him, he was sitting in my lap and I petted his hair.

"Well love I think that I know exactly what you want to do today then:" Naruto answered that statement with a hot kiss. Yeah my little fox wanted to play and why should I be mean and not give him that.

I took Naruto bride style and went to our bedroom I tossed him done on the bed and laid myself on top of him, kissing him deep, Naruto only moaned under me I smirked a my little uke.

"Tachi." Naruto's voice was high and he was lost he just wanted me to pleasure him and why should I not obey? I started to strip him and he striped me of when we were naked I took his arms over his head and looked at him to say with one glance *leave them there* and kissed him deeply.

"aaahh" Naruto was lost in his one lala-land and I would not let him comeback to reality for another hour. "Tachi please please touch my body." I obeyed started with a circled moment around his nipple and sucking on the other. "Tachi." Aa his moaning made me hard and he was going to get back on that.

I pushed my member against his one hard member and Naruto's eyes went wide. Hmm little Uke, I put my fingers against his mouth and without a word hi understood my command we have been married for 2 years and dated for 1 before that have had sex for 3 years before that so, Naruto and I know everything about one another's body.

"Tachi please me!" "Yes pet!"

"AA tachi-sama!" Naruto started to breath loudly when my wet fingers started to scissor his hole and he don't need much preparation anymore, I took out my fingers and put my hard member at his entrance Naruto stopped his breath and *eped* I was not patient anymore and with a hard trust I pushed my member inside him and started a hard pace and dead on his spot. Naruto screamed my name over and over again and I pushed my member harder and felt that I was close.

"Tachi-sama let me come! Please master." Ahh I was close and why should I not let my pet come?

"Yes pet come for me pet." "Hai Master." Naruto screamed when he come. I felt how his tight hole clamped down on my member and I could not resist any more and come hard inside him.

"Welcome home love" then I fell asleep with Naruto not short after.

**Time skip**

* * *

_Normal POV _

The Uchiha world was back to normal with the ice king in charge of the company again his family was happy and his lovely wife didn't need to sleep alone anymore, the oldest child could smile again and the youngest would not need a fake smile anymore.

Life was good for the Uchiha and It would stay like that forever just like Itachi had promised when he asked Naruto to marry him.

And the end was not sad it was peaceful.

* * *

**Itachi- ha I got my Naruto! **

**Naruto- hm what the fuck that was weird!**

**Me-I know I write the first part when I was depressed and the second part when I was stressed and the last part (the sex scene and the end) I write under my language lesion (Swedish)**

**Shika- will you write my family pride chapter 4 now?**

**Me- nope no inspiration. And I have to do biology have test on Wednesday! **

**Gaara- R&R if you want more like this, Jennifer told me she have one full story with Itanaru and some more oneshot with Gaanaru and Shikanaru. **

**Me- Gaara no spoilers! **

**Gaara-ops! **


End file.
